Demon Boys
by pilotkitty124
Summary: This is probably a one-shot between the new Dante (from DmC) and Nero from Devil May Cry 4. WARNING: yaoi meaning boyXboy so if you don't like it don't read. also please dont flame at me for the pairing, im pretty sure im the only person to think of it.


Dante was sitting on the couch watching some procedural cop show and Nero was sitting next to him. Nero didn't know what to say. He had harboured these feelings for a while now, but he didn't know how he could express them. Seriously though, how do you tell your best friend from since you were 4, that you liked them. That also meant you were gay and you didn't know if Dante would still talk to you. You just sat next to him looking sulky.

"Hey what's wrong with you tonight? You seem more emo than usual." Dante was worried cause he had always stuck up for Nero whenever he was in a spot of trouble and he was worried someone was hurting him.

"I'm fine, just sleepy" Nero sighed and turned his head to look out the window of their apartment.

"Well then get comfy!" Dante said as he pulled Nero down so that his head rested in Dante's lap.

"Dude what the hell!" Nero tried to not blush; he hoped that Dante wouldn't notice either.

"Well you said you sleepy, just get comfy ok!"

Nero turned over to face the TV and soon fell into a really light sleep. Dante noticed when Nero started snoring lightly. He bent over Nero's frame and kissed him lightly on the neck. Dante quickly pulled away in fear that Nero would wake up.

Dante had too liked Nero for a while, Ever since they were fourteen and had to share a tent when they went camping. When they woke up in the morning they were both in each other's arms. They promised they would never bring it up again but they had both secretly wished it would happen all the time.

Nero had in fact woken up and put his hand to his neck. "Did, did you, you know what never mind." Nero stood up and started walking off to his room when Dante pushed him against the wall and turned him around.

"What's been up with you lately Nero! Something's been bothering you, making you sad! Which you being sad is making me worried!"

Nero had no clue how he could answer that, he thought he could tell the truth, Dante wouldn't disown him, not after all they had been through.

"Well, how do you tell your friend that you really like them. That you always have and always will..." Dante smiled. He had a feeling that Nero had liked him. Nero had been a little more jumpy around him lately, so Dante did what his instincts told him.

"Well, you tell them like this" Dante pulled up Nero's face and kissed him. Nero was surprised. He had always thought Dante was into girls since whenever they were at a cafe or talking to some girls he'd flirt with them.

After what felt like an eternity they pulled away breathless. "So, you wanna go out with me?" Dante said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Does his answer your question?" Nero pulled Dante's head down and kissed him again. When they broke apart Dante started kissing down Nero's jaw line and down his throat leaving a few bite marks.

"Neh Dante what are you doing..." Nero was surprised enough that his friend liked him but he knew where biting down the neck led to, (since he had many dreams about this). Nero felt Dante's tongue trail lower as he lifted up Nero's shirt a pulled it over his head. As Dante's teeth grazed over Nero's sensitive spots, Nero's body felt like it was on fire. Dante made his way down to Nero's bulge and started undoing his belt very slowly.

"j-just get on with it p-please" Nero managed to get out with his heavy breathing.

Dante chuckled and started to undo Nero's zipper with his teeth. "h-hey! Please stop teasing me Dante~" the way Nero moaned out Dante's name made him shiver.

"Do you want this or not, trust me I know what I'm doing, I think" Dante murmured the last bit as he made Nero slide to sit on the floor in front of him.

"Heh reassuring," Nero smiled and giggled.

Dante distracted Nero with a long and passionate kiss as he pulled down Nero's skinnies and boxers. Nero moaned into the kiss as he felt his aching length being freed.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Dante asked as he pulled away from the kiss, both panting heavily.

"Hell fucking yes! Please~" Nero's neediness just made Dante even more turned on, if that was even possible. Dante bit on Nero's neck and took Nero's length in his hand and started stroking and squeezing it.

"neh- fuck Dante!" beads of pre-come were oozing out and Dante left Nero's neck to lick it up.

"You like that huh?" Dante whispered teasingly in Nero's ear.

"Fuck Dante, need more. Please~"

"Say it for me." Dante almost growled, having his slightly animalistic side coming out.

"Just suck me already, please Dante!"

Dante bent down and licked around the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

The feelings of Dante's hot mouth on his dick sent pleasure coursing through him as he grabbed at Dante's hair to push him down further. Dante gladly obliged and took Nero all the way into his mouth.

"Fuck Dante," Nero managed to pant out between laboured breaths. Dante started bobbing his head up and down slowly, making sure to lick around the head. He quickened his pace and Nero was a panting mess, spilling out nonsense as he got closer to his release.

"D-Dante I'm close, I'm gonna, ah-fuck I'm gonna cum!" at that last word Nero shot his load down Dante's throat. Dante pulled up after licking up all the cum that spilled out of his mouth.

"Was that good?" Dante smirked as he put his face close to Nero's, kissing him softly on his face.

"Where the fuck did you learn that? And what about you! You're as hard as a rock!"

"Meh I'm fine, unless you want more" Dante breathed into Nero's ear.

"Please Dante, I want you, all of you, in me please." Nero knew he sounded needy, but he wasn't gonna leave Dante there without having fun himself.

"I fucking love you right now you know that... Fuck, why didn't I ask you out sooner!" Dante lifted Nero up off the ground and made Nero wrap his legs around Dante's waist.

"You don't need these anymore," Nero moaned as he almost ripped Dante's shirt off and moved down to rip off his pants.

By the time Dante had managed to carry Nero to the bedroom, they had somehow managed to knock over a few unimportant but expensive vases. They were from Vergil though neither of them really cared.

Dante placed Nero on the bed and finished taking off his pants and his boxers and leaned over Nero's panting and needy body.

Dante reached for the bed side table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"I'm not even gonna ask why it's strawberry flavoured or why you even have that." Nero joked as Dante spread the lube in between his fingers.

"This is gonna hurt a bit, so just try to relax ok." Dante said as he slid his fingers down to Nero's hole. Nero wrapped his arms around Dante's neck and pulled him closer as he felt Dante's fingers starting to slowly enter him.

Dante started pushing his index finger through the tight ring of muscle. He wiggled his finger around trying to find that one spot. Dante added a second finger and started scissoring him. He felt Nero tense up at that action so he rubbed his other hand at the back of Nero's neck. Suddenly Nero screamed out in pleasure as Dante's fingers ran over his sweet spot.

" The fuck was that-" Nero said trying to breathe again.

"Hehehe found it, you're ready." Dante smiled as he slid his fingers out. Nero almost frowned at the loss but felt something much bigger at his entrance.

Dante pushed in slowly as he felt Nero's inner walls contract and relax at the feeling.

"You ok? Does it hurt?" Dante asked softly as his grey-blue eyes met Nero's.

"It feels, I dunno, different. You can move though... Please~" Dante had to control himself from pounding Nero into the mattress, instead he smirked and started pushing in and out, gradually picking up speed.

"Dante- f-faster, more, Dante!" Nero moaned as he felt himself getting closer to his release.

Dante picked up the pace, almost impaling Nero's sweet spot, making Nero cry out the loudest he has the whole time.

"D-Dante I'm close." Nero whispered in a shaky breath.

"m-me too" Dante managed to say before Nero contracted all around Dante, making them both release at the same time.

Dante pulled out of Nero gently and collapsed on the bed next to him, pulling Nero's frame up against his and pulling the covers over them both.

"That was, woah" Nero finally said after capturing his breath.

"Yeah it really was." Dante said as he kissed Nero's forehead.

"I-I love you Dante." Nero whispered into Dante's chest as sleep started to encompass him. "I love you too Nero" Dante said as he was running his hands soothingly up and down Nero's back. Dante and Nero laid there until sleep finally washed over the two.


End file.
